utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
JOKER TRAP (song)
The first track in the [[JOKER TRAP (CD)|'JOKER TRAP']] CD. It is the drama cd's theme song sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Camus|'Camus']], [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], and [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] who are voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa'', ''Maeno Tomoaki'', ''Mamoru Miyano'', and ''Suwabe Junichi'', respectively. Lyrics English = 【'Ra'】 Quietly, the mission starts 【'Ra'・'To'】 In the moonlight, 【'Ca'・'Re'】 Now 【'Ra'・'To'】 Lying 【'Ca'・'Re'】 Hidden 【'All'】 Waiting for the chance at midnight 【'Ca'】 Real or fake? 【'All'】 In this ultimate game, 【'Re'】 Let’s engross ourselves 【'All'】 Don't think. Feel! 【'To'】 Leave everything to fate 【'Ca'・'Re'】 Lady Luck, 【'Ra'・'To'】 Who will she smile upon? 【'Ca'・'Re'】 There’s no way 【'Ra'・'To'】 We’ll lose 【'All'】 Now, it’s a party! Dead or alive 【'All'】 Who holds the Joker in their hand, 　　Having lost dancing with bad luck? 　　At tonight’s password, before you can even blink, 　　The trap that’s been laid will have been called off completely 　　It’ll be interesting to see the victor of this match… 　　Do you understand? 【'Re'】 Which cards would you like? 　　Captivation’s Heart? 【'Ra'】 Club? 【'Ca'】 Spade? 【'To'】 Diamond? 【'All'】 But there is still one other card 【'To'】 The hidden trump card 【'All'】 Everyone is an enemy 【'Ca'】 The taboo word is “Trust” 【'All'】 Don't Think. Feel! 【'Ra'】 With our poker face 【'Ca'・'Re'】 The target has 【'Ra'・'To'】 Never escaped 【'Ca'・'Re'】 Let’s raise the stakes 【'Ra'・'To'】 Victory is within sight 【'All'】 Just barely! Dead or alive 【'All'】 At the point where we’ve crossed such a dangerous border 　　The ambiance exchanged for this thrill 　　Our overconfidence in this hand 　　A gimmick greater than a full house 　　In these final moments, even though we can’t see it, we still know this is the end 【'All'】 Who holds the Joker in their hand, 　　Having lost dancing with bad luck? 　　At tonight’s password, before you can even blink, 　　The trap that’s been laid will have been called off completely 　　It’ll be interesting to see the victor of this match… 　　Do you understand? 【'All'】 The Joker is the final secret trap!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = 【'Ra'】 shizuka ni Mission Start 【'Ra'・'To'】 tsuki no kage ni 【'Ca'・'Re'】 ima 【'Ra'・'To'】 hiso 【'Ca'・'Re'】 nde 【'All'】 CHANSU o matsu Midnight 【'Ca'】 RIARU ka FEIKU ka? 【'All'】 saikou na GĒMU ni 【'Re'】 yoishireyou 【'All'】 Don't Think. Feel! 【'To'】 FEITO ni makase 【'Ca'・'Re'】 shouri no megami wa 【'Ra'・'To'】 dare ni hohoemu no ka 【'Ca'・'Re'】 makeru wake ga 【'Ra'・'To'】 aru wake ga nai 【'All'】 saa PAATI sa Dead Or Alive 【'All'】 dare ga JOKER ni　ude o tsukamare 　　BADDO RAKKU to odotte LOST ni? 　　koyoi no PASUWAADO　mabataku ma mo naku 　　TORAPPU o shikakete kaijo kanryou 　　shoubu wa katte koso omoshiroi… 　　Do You Understand? 【'Re'】 KAADO wa osuki kai? 　　miwaku no HAATO 【'Ra'】 KURABU 【'Ca'】 SUPĒDO 【'To'】 DAIYA 【'All'】 dakedo mou ichimai 【'To'】 kakureta kirifuda 【'All'】 dare mo ga Enemy 【'Ca'】 kinku wa “Trust” 【'All'】 Don't Think. Feel! 【'Ra'】 PŌKAA FEISU de 【'Ca'・'Re'】 TAAGETTO wa itsumo 【'Ra'・'To'】 nogashita koto wa nai 【'Ca'・'Re'】 REIZU shiyou 【'Ra'・'To'】 kachi wa mieteru 【'All'】 GIRIGIRI na Dead Or Alive 【'All'】 kiken na BODER o　koeta saki ni aru 　　SURIRU to hikikae ni shita rinjoukan 　　kado na jishin　kono te ni aru no wa 　　FURU HAUSU yori joutou na GIMIKKU 　　saigo wa mibakute mo wakatteiru The End 【'All'】 dare ga JOKER ni　ude o tsukamare 　　BADDO RAKKU to odotte LOST ni? 　　koyoi no PASUWAADO　mabataku ma mo naku 　　TORAPPU o shikakete kaijo kanryou 　　shoubu wa katte koso omoshiroi… 　　Do You Understand? 【'All'】 JOKER wa saigo no Secret Trap |-| Kanji = 【'蘭丸'】静かにMission start 【'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'】月の影に 【'カミュ'・'レン'】いま 【'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'】潜 【'カミュ'・'レン'】んで 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↓'トキヤ'・↑'レン'】チャンスを待つMidnight 【'カミュ'】リアルかフェイクか? 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↑'トキヤ'・↓'レン'】最高なゲームに 【'レン'】酔いしれよう 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↑'トキヤ'・↓'レン'】Don't think. Feel! 【'トキヤ'】運命ｰフェイトｰに任せ 【↓'カミュ'・'レン'↑】勝利の女神は 【↓'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'↑】誰に微笑むのか 【↑'カミュ'・'レン'↓】負ける訳が 【↑'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'↓】ある訳がない 【'全員'】さあパーティさDead or Alive 【'全員'（'レン'のみ↓）】誰がJOKERに　腕を掴まれ 　　不運（バッドラック）と踊ってLOSTに? 　　今宵のパスワード　瞬（まばた）く間もなく 　　トラップを仕掛けて解除完了 　　勝負は勝ってこそ面白い… 　　Do you understand? 【'レン'】カードはお好きかい? 　　魅惑のハート 【←'蘭丸'】クラブ 【→'カミュ'】スペード 【'トキヤ'】ダイヤ 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↓'トキヤ'・↑'レン'】だけどもう1枚 【'トキヤ'】隠れた切り札 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↑'トキヤ'・↓'レン'】誰もがEnemy 【'カミュ'】禁句は「trust」 【↑'カミュ'・↓'蘭丸'・↑'トキヤ'・↓'レン'】Don't think. Feel! 【'蘭丸'】ポーカーフェイスで 【↓'カミュ'・'レン'↑】ターゲットはいつも 【↓'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'↑】逃したことはない 【↑'カミュ'・'レン'↓】レイズしよう 【↑'蘭丸'・'トキヤ'↓】勝ちは見えてる 【'全員'】ギリギリなDead or Alive 【'全員'（'レン'のみ↓）】危険なBODERを　越えた先にある 　　スリルと引き換えにした臨場感 　　過度な自信　この手にあるのは 　　フルハウスより上等なギミック 　　最後は見なくても解っているThe end 【'全員'（'レン'のみ↓）】誰がJOKERに　腕を掴まれ 　　不運（バッドラック）と踊ってLOSTに? 　　今宵のパスワード　瞬（まばた）く間もなく 　　トラップを仕掛けて解除完了 　　勝負は勝ってこそ面白い… 　　Do you understand? 【'全員'（'レン'のみ↓）】JOKERは最後のSecret trapモスキートン☆ Videos References Navigation Category:JOKER TRAP (songs) Category:Theme Songs Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs)